Marcada
by M.Cherry
Summary: Desejar o proibido e gostar dele. DMHG


Faz tempo que não escrevo uma DHr, a não ser minha long. Quase abandonei DHr por Harry/Pansy, mas queria escrever uma a muito tempo, e ouvindo Oasis – que nunca me inspirou pra nada – saiu essa fic_._

Explicação, eu ignorei DH, nessa fic, aqui, Harry Potter morreu. Sim, eu sou má. E ah, no começo vai parecer Harry/Hermione.

Não gostou aperto o** x.**

Boa Leitura!

* * *

**Marcada.**

Para ela, superar a morte de Harry era difícil. Parecia que tudo que eles fizeram tinha ido por água a baixo. Se eles não tivessem ido atrás das malditas Horcruxes Harry estaria vivo. Mas não foi assim. Tudo fora ao contrário. Ron e ela haviam se casado, tiveram filhos lindos, mas ela ainda sentia muito a falta dele.

Ás vezes pegava-se pensando nele, sabia que não poderia fazer isso.

Antes de casa parou numa praça, e ali chorou por horas. Não poderia chorar em casa na frente de Ron.

"Granger" – ela conhecia aquela voz arrastada há distancia. Malfoy.

"Malfoy" – disse enxugando as lágrimas. O encarou fingindo estar surpresa.

"O que está fazendo aqui, sozinha e chorando?" ele riu - " Ah, já sei. Chorando a perda do Potter!"

Ela o encarou com desprezo e levantou.

"Você acha que chorar vai trazê-lo de volta?" – disse debochando – " Deixe de ser ridícula, aposto que, seu maridinho não sabe que chora por ele."

" Cala a sua boca, você não tem nada a ver com a minha vida, some daqui seu ridículo."

Ele riu mais uma vez. Parecia que o destino estava armando contra ela, quando tudo já estava ruim, ficou pior. Malfoy definitivamente o irritara.

" Não, Granger. Melhor ainda, seus filhos sabem disso?"

Foi a vez de ela rir. Seria ridículo. Ou não, o que os filhos dela achariam de saber que ela chora por outro. Ela saiu andando, não responderia. Mas ele veio atrás. Parou num barzinho trouxa.

" Malfoy, não é possível que pra me perseguir você entrou num barzinho trouxa. Quem diria!"

Ele abriu a maleta e puxou um cigarro. Ela apenas observou. Malfoy soltou a fumaça em seu rosto, fazendo-a ficar mais irritada.

" Não, eu realmente detesto esses lugares. É que eu to esperando a sua justificativa." – e tragou mais uma vez.

"Eu não tenho que me justificar pra você. Se eu choro por outro homem, não é da sua conta."

"Sim, eu sei que não é. Mas é estranho, se você sempre foi apaixonada por Potter, então porque se casou com Weasley? Pra substituir..."

"Cala a sua boca!" – ela já estava alterada.

Ele riu debochando. Não queria gritar com ele ali na frente de todos. O que mais o irritava era que ele continuava tranqüilo, como se nada estivesse acontecendo.

"Por que você não vai embora e volta pra sua mulher, seu filho... Aliás, Malfoy... O que o seu filho acha de você ser um Comensal da Morte, já que é pra alfinetar vamos lá."

"Minha filha, acontece que eu nunca escondi nada do meu filho. Ele sabe de tudo. Não fico chorando a perda de ninguém escondido."

Ela se calou. Parecia que somente ela escondia o que fazia. Principalmente que andava indo ao cemitério visitar Harry todos os dias, sendo que Ron havia proibido.

"Mas aposto que você, Malfoy... Pode até não chorar a perda de ninguém, mas sua mulher não deve ser a única na sua vida."

Ele jogou o cigarro pela janela e soltou a fumaça no rosto dela mais uma vez.

"Até agora a gente tava falando de perdas, e que você chora por outro homem, se eu traio a minha mulher, aí sim, não é da sua conta."

" Você teve a imoral de dizer que eu me casei com Ron, na intenção de substituir Harry, você está louco?"

"Não. Louca aqui é você. Granger, o seu problema é que você não superou a morte do seu queridinho. Enquanto você continuar fazendo isso, vai ser pior pra você."

Ela levantou da mesa, deixando Malfoy sozinho. Ele continuou o encarando.

"Você não sabe o que é melhor pra mim, Malfoy... Você não sabe nada da minha vida."

Saiu correndo do bar. Ele foi atrás.

Chuva. Não podia ser pior. Agora ela não teria pra onde correr. Ela e Draco ficaram em baixo do toldo de uma lojinha de doces.

Respirações ofegantes. Cansados.

"Além de tudo, tinha que chover! Ninguém merece isso."

"Granger... Você reclama de tudo."

Ela não disse nada. Parecia que a chuva aumentava cada vez mais. Fizeram uma longa pausa.

" Malfoy, você jamais entenderia o que eu sinto."

"Não to tentando entender. A questão é que, você se casou com um cara, mas chora pela perda de outro! Isso pelo que eu saiba é totalmente fora dos seus princípios." – ele disse debochando.

"Os meus princípios nunca importaram pra você, Malfoy... Não seja ridí..." – ele o interrompeu com os dedos nos lábios dela.

Ela ficou surpresa. E de repente parecia que os olhos de Malfoy estavam mais claros. Parecia que eles o paralisavam.

"Acontece que pra uma pessoa que sempre foi cheia de princípios é interessante ver sair deles."

Ele aproximou-se do rosto dela. Queria revidar, mas não conseguia. Parecia que estava hipnotizada e que não era capaz nem de responder a ele.

Malfoy colou os lábios nos dela. Foi tão rápido e inesperado que ela nem respirou. Ela correspondeu. Naquele momento parecia que todos os problemas haviam sumido. Era proibido, ela sabia. _Tudo era proibido_. Chorar por outro, beijar outro e pior ainda. _Desejar o proibido_.

Malfoy apertou sua cintura, passando pelas costas. Ali ela entendera por qual motivo as meninas corriam atrás dele em Hogwarts.

Ele se afastou dela.

"Granger, agora eu preciso ir embora. Espero não encontrar você chorando por aí querendo que eu te beije outra vez."

Ele foi correndo pelo caminho. Hermione continuou paralisada. Ela não era digna de responder. Aquilo não tinha justificativas. Mas com certeza, agora não esqueceria Malfoy. Ele deixara marcas. Marcas que Harry também deixou, mas de outra forma.

* * *

**N/A: E**stá aí espero que eu não tenha perdido a mão pra Draco/Hermione. Afinal, nunca mais tinha escrito uma. Espero que tenham gostado, mandem reviews falando sobre,

beijos.


End file.
